toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magiswords: Echoes
Mighty Magiswords: Echoes is the final installment in Frozarburst's fan-made Magiswords Trilogy, and the show's quintessential introduction to the main Toon Wars crossover series following the end of the Samurai Jack Saga. It features characters from the previous arcs and the trilogy trying to stop a mysterious robot invasion led by an unknown individual in his space station sending his troops down to Lyvsheria in what would be known in Toon Wars' lore as the Siege of Rhybloflaven. It was posted on both Deviantart and Fanfiction.net on June 12, 2018 and concluded its lengthy run on November 19th of the same year after multiple delays from both college and the development of Dragon Ball: Ultra Army and Toon Wars: The Final Days. Plot Beginning 2 years after the Samurai Jack Saga, Vambre Warrior and Princess Zange are coming back from shopping when they're suddenly captured by identical drones shaped like Bobert. Before they are taken away, Zange takes a snapshot of herself telling the public that she's gone, and immediately getting the attention of Prohyas Warrior, who informs the Toon Force about what happened. They immediately respond and take their operations directly to Rhybloflaven to prepare for a potential attack after radar scans picked up the space station of the mysterious Echo Corp manufacturing the drones. Professor Cyrus recruits some of the pirates to assist in sabotaging the factory within the station with the away team consisting of Prohyas Warrior, Cattus the One Blade, Familiar, Noville, Glori, and Phibby Croax. In the meanwhile, Professor MaBarnacle of the academy arrives to give them useful supplies along with Jimmy's upgrades and is flirted with by Plunderbite of the pirates before they leave via transport from Dib Membrane and Invader Zim. When the away team arrive at the station, they easily shut down the facility, notably only encountering minor defense systems and two drones. But the leader of the Echo Corp contacts Familiar, revealing it was a fake space station he quickly detonates. Familiar and the team are saved, but the pirates other than Plunderbite were all killed in the blast. Back on Earth, things get even worse when the real space station arrives and sends down its full legion of drones to lay siege to Rhybloflaven. Escalation Upon recovery from the explosion, the away team make their way into the space station's factory to find a way to shut it down from within and find the captives. Noville disguises himself as one of the commando units and manages to free Vambre Warrior, while the rest go to free the Princess, who interestingly was anticipating their arrival. The rest of the Toon Force, now with even heavier resistance with their reinforcements, battle the drones with the Adventure Squad. They themselves are led by Cyrus and MaBarnacle and slowly teach Bimm and Momotaro their past as members of the Savage Six, reuniting with their veteran friends and revealing their connection with Fusion. To better even the odds, Bimm, Simone, Hoppus, Danelda, Morbidia, and Gateaux combine with the Combiner Magisword to form Combaticus. Elsewhere, the young Nyando of the town's residence is inspired by Oldman to fight in the battle and manages to come up with a plan to destroy a majority of the Martyr Defense Towers dropped by the space station. Back in the factory, however, more drones are produced and ordered to attack the intruders. Luckily, Zange reveals why she's so calm and finally cuts loose and fights back with the team. Noville, unfortunately, was shot down to the surface when a stray bolt from one of the robots shoots through his jetpack. Despite the overwhelming odds, the teamwork of everyone ultimately prevails, and much of the team, especially Plunderbite and Familiar, have bonded over each other during the battle. Plunderbite explains part of his past to a vague extent to Familiar like a father, and Glori and Phibby go out to disable the rest of the factory as partners. After plenty more sabotage, the Warriors for Hire, with all their Magiswords in handy, decide to go to the bridge to defeat the mastermind of the operation while the rest remain in the hangars to disable the production line. Oddly, the leader is in a commando suit himself. And although every previous bot were destructible, the main boss had a better version of them and was effortlessly able to pummel the Warriors even with their absolute strongest Magiswords, only able to be dented just a bit with one combo. To rub salt to the wound and cripple their obsession of collecting Magiswords, the villain orders his men to destroy their collection in front of them. After being thrown out the station and back to the surface beaten to near death, the Warriors are recovered by the Toon Force, forcing the rest of the away team with Zange to confront the mastermind themselves. Upon entering the bridge and getting subtle clues as to who he really is, he reveals himself to be DeBizz, stating that he was able to make a deal with a secret associate and created the Echo Corp to test out military drones based off that of Bobert and Jimmy Neutron's technology, potentially marketing them to space terrorists. Together, the team battle DeBizz in his mech suit through the dangerous areas of the facility, sustaining heavy injuries and just barely shutting down the production line until they manage to cripple his suit's systems when they find a visible weakness in it. Cattus proposes they turn him in to the Toon Force for imprisonment, but DeBizz scoffs at them and jumps down the fiery pits of the burning facility, stating he'd rather die than to deal with his associate. With the factory on fire and about to explode, the debris could potentially fall to the planet's atmosphere and cause total annihilation due to the size of the debris. In an effort to save everyone, thus sacrificing themselves to the explosion, Familiar and Plunderbite willingly go to the bridge to pilot it away from the planet's gravity well and eject the rest of the team back home. Luckily, after steering the station far enough to explode harmlessly, they discover the bridge itself is a space craft they use to eject back to Earth. Aftermath The devastation caused by the Echo Corp left Rhybloflaven in shambles and some lives lost from the Martyr Towers. However, thanks to the amount of machinery dismantled, Jimmy plans to use them to repair the city. He also reveals after further scanning for DNA signatures that Bimm, Familiar, Plunderbite, and MaBarnacle are all related as a biological family lost from each other for 20 years until this point. Each of them rejoice, and Cattus proposes to Bimm after many years holding it back. As a reward for their actions and after finally being able to cut loose, Zange offers some of the heroes permanent residence at the castle. 3 years later, the Warriors for Hire, now students of the Toon Force, are summoned for a mission to the library of Rhybloflaven to investigate an attack after Noville had been eerily silent for hours, thus starting the beginning events of Toon Wars: The Final Days. Years prior, sometime after the days of the Adventure Academy, Cyrus discusses with the then principal of the school about his retirement and the Final Magisword, which Cyrus reveals he's told about to one of his students. Characters * Vambre Warrior * Prohyas Warrior * Cattus the One Blade * Familiar * Bimm * Phibby Croax * Witchy Simone * Combaticus * Morbidia * Gateaux * Hoppus * Danelda * Nyando * Neddy the Mallet * Professor Cyrus * Frank Paul * Mysterious Hooded Woman/Abigale * Professor MaBarnacle/Jeanette * Plunderbite/Marty * Pirates * Old Man Oldman/David * Grup * Skullivan * Prug * Lady Hiss * Jimmy Neutron * Danny Fenton/Phantom * Timmy Turner * El Tigre/Manny Rivera * Kitty Katswell * Jenny Wakeman * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Wanda * Chester McBadbat * AJ * Tutie * Brad Carbunkle * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jack Fenton * Maddie Fenton * Wulf * Valerie Grey * Dani Phantom * Starfire * Gumball Watterson * Nicole Watterson * Yuki Yoshida * Penny Fitzgerald * Rose Quartz * Anais Watterson * Bobert * Invader Zim * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane * Samurai Jack and Ashi * Scotsman * Momotaro/Hali * Firefly * Flora * Scaramouche * DeBizz * Fusion * Mysterious Associate Settings * Rhybloflaven ** Adventure Academy ** Mall-o-Mount ** Main Town ** Forest Outskirts * Echo Space Station (False) * Echo Space Station * Retroville ** Toon Force H.Q. Time Placement This story chronologically occurs 2 years after the end of the Samurai Jack Saga, but 3 years before Toon Wars: The Final Days. In both the original series and the Magiswords Trilogy, this is takes place long after the show's conclusion and Fusion Wars Part 4. Reception At launch, Echoes had accumulated over 200+ views weekly and continued to grow whenever there was a gap between production of each individual chapter. Thanks in part to the fan art drawn alongside it, it received much praise from fans and general audiences. Though some believed the story was a bit long and could have been condensed into a lesser number of chapters. Frozarburst himself later states he felt it could have been improved if he had only focused on a few characters rather than including the entirety of the Toon Force in one or more chapters. He also believed the backstory with Fusion was slightly forced, and that Vambre and Prohyas Warrior were mishandled at the end. But the story overall was good for what it had; just not his best, with some exceptions. As Mighty Magiswords had ended during production of the final chapters, fans of the series had begun reading Echoes and some considered it to be the superior ending as it concludes multiple arcs introduced in both the show and the Magiswords Trilogy. Next to the Samurai Jack Saga, Echoes received the highest amount of views at the time, but was later overtaken by Dragon Ball: Ultra Army, Dragon Ball: Rising, and Toon Wars: The Final Days. Trivia * This is the first fanfiction by Frozarburst where a character from Mighty Magiswords before Fusion Wars dies. This includes Nyando's group of friends and DeBizz himself. * Originally, the title of the story was going to be called "Echoes: A Familiar Story" but was altered since it wasn't about just Familiar but rather he and a group of people. * The epilogue of Echoes takes place after a scene in Toon Wars: The Final Days where it's revealed who Cyrus was talking to about the Final Magisword, which would become a major plot point in the crossover. * This story was made in a similar style to Marvel's Captain America: Civil War, in which while it is about the latter, it heavily features characters from other stories. * Echoes notably has the second highest number of characters in the Magiswords Trilogy and the Toon Wars series next to Toon Wars: The Final Days. * Professor MaBarnacle and Plunderbite were both chosen for the story feeling they resembled a couple and that MaBarnacle was only used once in the original series with no real character besides appearance and voice. ** When making fan art of both characters, the designer of MaBarnacle and voice of Cattus and Nyando, Luke Ski, had favored and approved of it, stating it was the first time anyone had drawn fan art of them and referred to them by name. * The names "Jeanette" and "Marty" is a reference to Patrick Star's false parents from Spongebob Squarepants. * The mysterious associate DeBizz refers to is later confirmed to be the Toon God in the Final Days Saga. However, his identity and origin by the start is still unknown. * This is the first time Gaz and Dib have been used since the Nicktoons Saga. * Although Momotaro can speak, she still uses her antennae to project symbols. * It's hinted that the Mysterious Hooded Woman, Abigale, was formerly the High Priestess and the mother of Ashi from S''amurai Jack'' in a new life; also potentially meaning Magiswords is the peaceful time created by Jack at the end of the series. * Although it isn't mentioned in-story, the home planet of Galacton was abandoned and stripped of much of its parts when DeBizz created the Echo Corp and used them to build the Echo Station and manufacture the drones. * This is not the first time where heroes have allied with villains in the Toon Wars Timeline (Globs of Doom). However, this time, the villain does not at one point betray them. * At the start of Chapter 2, Nicole admits that she wishes Richard would at some point stand up for her like how Noville does for Vambre with great determination. Ironically, this is brought up again in Toon Wars: The Final Days but instead to compliment Gumball and ends up occurring in Chapter 25. Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Magiswords Echoes Category:Toon Wars Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nicktoons